ninzardfandomcom-20200215-history
Logan
"I bullied the only woman presidential candidate to the point where she left the NUA. I am the CEO of Cyberbullying." Logan, less commonly known as Kreupel, is the incumbent Governor of District 3. He was elected on September 22nd, 2018 and has since governed the Ground. He is considered to be the most influential member of the Ground and has been ranked as the smartest ninzard of all time. He is highly credited with the growth and stability of the district. He is prideful of being the only Ground Governor of the NUA and also being the longest currently incumbent Governor. Logan is often bashed for his apparent "racism" and white supremacy. However, President Zapreverser had went against these claims stating that most of his comments are all humorous jokes designed with no intent of actual harm. Logan has never denied these claims and jokingly supported these claims with sarcastic remarks. Recruitment Logan has been thought to join around the beginning of 2018, through the connection of a former community called TFN (The Funk Ninja). In March of 2018, he began to contribute actively to the server and assisted in its growth. During this time, President Zapreverser claims he had a "calm, chill" personality which heavily contrasts from his currently known reputation. Logan has stated he had originally joined to sabotage the Third District but changed his mind after becoming "too attached". Rise to Power During the abusive D3 administration of Riskii, Logan showed complete opposition. Often, he mocked him and shifted the community to oppose his administration. It is said that he had created online polls to indicate that Riskii was not wanted for a leading position. He was given staff and used his position to continuously combat against the Riskii Administration. After the May 24, 2018 D3 grief done by Guamplayz671, Logan was given much higher power. During this time it is said that he had been given full administrator permissions for the first time. It was during this time that he built his reputation as an "aggressive and shrewd" leader. Governor of District 3 Logan was first elected as the Governor of District 3 on September 22nd, 2018, exactly a month after the first anniversary of District 3. This was Logan start of his "shrewd" administration. During his leadership in late 2018, District 3 grew from around 150 to 400 members. Logan's skill is highly credited for this achievement. However, Logan had shown a pessimistic attitude towards his own future accomplishments. During the upcoming times of the 2nd election of District 3, dozens of Solarburst members stormed and raided the Third District to aggressively express their opposition against Logan and support for Justin. It had gotten so bad, President Zapreverser no longer had a neutral stance on the election as he stated on the NUA Amino. Logan won the D3 Governor re-election on March 23rd, 2019, winning 66.3% of votes while his opponent, Justin had won 33.7%. From the start of 2019, Logan created stability and expressed many of his policies during the "Underground Expansion". In the beginning of 2019, he endorsed the expansion as he had thought it was a key way to combat against enemy groups. However in late 2019, his views have shifted. Now he opposed Underground Expansion as he had stated it was like "childish country role play". Logan created the slur "underfag" used by Ground members to mock the Underground community. Logan had bullied Celestial Presidential Candidate, Clenzy out of the election. His continuous mocking and jeering of the candidate caused her to leave the election and soon, leave the NUA community. While this increased unpopularity among Celestials, his popularity boosted among the Original and Progressive supporters. He renamed himself to the "CEO of Cyberbullying" following the incident. Logan is an obvious supporter of the pro-Ground Originals Party and Zapreverser's Presidency. However, Logan enjoys criticizing President Zapreverser's wrongdoings. This caused other members of the Third District to speak up against some of Zapreverser's decisions and policies such as the "Guam Shield". This ultimately pressured the President to make more realistic decisions. Logan supports the freedom of a community rather than strict enforcement. Ironically, he is criticized for apparent "extreme opposition against freedom". However, it is speculated that this is due to President Zapreverser's Shield Policies against certain members that causes extreme contrast to any form of enforcement. Personal Details Logan has claimed himself to be at a height 5'9" (1.75m). He has stated that at the end of his growth spurt he would grow to 6'2" (1.88m). Logan then retracted his statement saying: "I will probably only grow another 1-2 inches" on November 17, 2019. Logan is friends in real life with D3 member, Dog Eaterishere. Logan also has a sexy sister. Logan has also stated he has an 10 inch penis. Category:Governor Category:Executive Administrator Category:Male Category:Earth Category:United States Category:Republican Category:2018 Ninzard Category:Ninzard